


Thunderhead

by HopeCoppice



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Gratuitous Poetry, TV based, heaven sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeCoppice/pseuds/HopeCoppice
Summary: Poetry can be such a comfort.For the GO-Events Server's Name That Author challenge. Prompt: "cumulonimbus".
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: NTA #10 - GO Events Server - Cumulonimbus





	Thunderhead

**Author's Note:**

> With love and thanks to all on the GO-Events Server for enabling me and always being so lovely and supportive!
> 
> This time the prompt was _cumulonimbus_. Check out the collection for more!

> _ I wandered lonely as a cloud _
> 
> _ That floats on high o'er vales and hills, _
> 
> _ When all at once I saw a crowd, _
> 
> _ A host, of golden daffodils[1] _

Aziraphale’s fingers trace the line of text with fond reverence, something familiar to hold onto in these most unfamiliar times. Aziraphale is often lonely; it isn’t hard to see that. Crowley has often remarked upon it, almost as often as he teases Aziraphale about his cloud-like hair, the white fluff atop his head which, at its most unruly, sets him still further apart from all the other angels with their severe, strictly tamed styles. Yes, there’s no doubt that Aziraphale knows what it is to wander lonely as a cloud.

It’s a comfort, it always has been, to think of him as cloud-like. His hair is soft and fluffy, it’s true - as soft and fluffy as the overall image he presents to the world. But if he is a cloud, he is a  _ cumulonimbus _ \- soft and fluffy and insubstantial to look at on a good day, but in a storm… In a storm, they are also known as  _ thunderheads _ . Lonely or not, they contain immense potential, unimaginable power. In the right conditions, under the right pressure, they transform the energy of the entire sky.

And, like the cloud-narrator of Wordsworth’s poem, Aziraphale need not rely on his fellows in the sky. The Heavenly Host may not have a place for him among themselves, but  _ a host of golden daffodils _ \- an earthly host, and earthly friends - well, the Earth will always have a place for him. If he can survive an emotional and physical onslaught on the ethereal plane and return safely to Earth, he will find Crowley, and humanity, and all the creatures and plants of the world, all waiting patiently to welcome him into their ranks forever.

Heaven is expecting a soft, fluffy cloud; they will find themselves instead facing a thunderhead. That is the side of Aziraphale that Crowley has always known is there, a side Heaven has never truly seen, and it is the side that Crowley will show them now. An angel who no longer fears Heaven, who has made a choice to never go back, to never be treated so poorly again.

Crowley glances over the words one last time, for reassurance. Then he closes the book, adjusts Aziraphale’s bowtie, and sets out for the park. It’s time to face the trial.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 _I Wandered Lonely As A Cloud_ by William Wordsworth[return to text]


End file.
